


Competition

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beck shows up after the King’s funeral to comfort Eleanor but Jasper is jealous as it is his first time meeting or finding out about Beck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s a week after the funeral and the Palace are throwing a memorial party in remembrance of the King and in celebration of his life.

Jasper watched Eleanor carefully from the edge of the room as she idly played with her phone. Not for the first time today he was struck by her effortless beauty, how her soft hair fell in waves around her shoulders and how her silver dress clung to her delicate frame in all the right places without looking obscene.

Glancing up Eleanor caught Jasper’s eye momentarily before returning her attention back to her phone, where she pretended to type out a text. She could almost feel Jasper’s presence and much to her annoyance it was putting her on edge, the hairs on her arms standing to attention.

Jasper had stayed around the palace following her father’s death and Ted had somewhat reluctantly re-hired him as a member of security. It would have taken too long to find a replacement and bring them up to speed with recent events and Ted knew that Jasper would protect Eleanor at any cost. Eleanor understood but while she felt relieved to have a bodyguard again she had mixed feelings about it being Jasper.

She knew Jasper would keep her safe from any attackers but she wasn’t sure that she was safe around him, given her myriad of emotions towards him. Part of her loathed him for what he did with her mother but another part of her had a deep longing for him and no matter how much she tried to squash it, that part wouldn’t go away. She was finding it harder and harder to deny to herself how much she enjoyed his company and wanted him around. She enjoyed his banter and the little game of cat and mouse they played, even when she wasn’t the one in control and that scared her.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Jasper slowly making his way towards her and she immediately felt herself tense. She was just about to lift her head again to meet his gaze when she heard a pair of voices drifting down the hallway. She gasped softly as the voices got louder and she recognised who they belonged to just before the two men rounded the corner into the room.

Pushing past Jasper, who looked as if he had been just about to speak, Eleanor made her way towards the new arrivals, a wide smile breaking out onto her face. Liam and Beck were both chatting away happily; each dressed in designer suits ready for the day’s event. Once they saw her they each gave her matching smiles in return.

‘Hey Lenny,’ Beck greeted her warmly, as she stopped in front of him. When he reached out his arms for a hug Eleanor couldn’t resist and fell easily into his familiar embrace.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked him in surprise as she pulled away.

‘Liam told me he was going away on a charity tour tomorrow and I thought you might want some company,’ Beck told her, reaching out to brush a stray hair from her cheek. ‘You look amazing Lenny, how are you doing?’

Eleanor felt reassured by the familiar gesture but she also felt a slight tinge of bitterness that Beck could just show up and expect her to fall at his feet. As memories of their last encounter filled her, her annoyance grew, remembering the way he had practically dismissed her for his wife. ‘I’m not doing too badly,’ she replied quietly, trying to suppress her annoyance and sadness.

She had been just about to walk away from him when she heard Jasper clear his throat behind her. ‘Excuse me, could I have a word Princess?’ he asked in his faux British accent.   
Plastering a fake smile onto her face Eleanor turned to face Jasper, ‘have you met Beck, Jasper?’ she asked him innocently, as if he should already know who their guest was.

‘Erm, no your highness,’ Jasper replied, stammering slightly as he watched Eleanor wrap her arm around Beck’s and lovingly place her free hand on his chest.

‘He’s a very good friend,’ Eleanor told Jasper, putting a clear emphasis on the word friend to make it clear that she and Beck were much more than that. ‘He came to Monaco with us, we had an amazing weekend. Do you remember that?’ she asked him, purposely reminding Jasper of his own discrepancies that weekend.

Nodding, Jasper narrowed his eyes at Eleanor. Before he had a chance to reply Eleanor had turned to Beck again. ‘Beck, this is my bodyguard Jasper,’ she told him in a cold, bored tone as if Jasper were nothing but an employee.

Jasper watched as Beck eyed him up and down, as if weighing up the competition. ‘Well you better do a good job of looking after this one,’ Beck told Jasper. Jasper may have taken it as a threat if it had been coming from someone more substantial. He could tell from Beck’s appearance that he wasn’t someone who was used to getting his hands dirty and he knew he would be no match for him.

‘Nice to meet you,’ Jasper replied in the nicest voice he could muster. ‘Princess?’ he asked Eleanor again, indicating for her to step aside with him. Reluctantly she followed him towards the corner where they would be out of ear shot.

‘What do you want Jasper?’ Eleanor asked Jasper harshly when he turned to face her, glaring at him in annoyance.

‘Who’s he and why is he here?’ Jasper questioned, no longer caring for niceties.

‘He is Beck,’ Eleanor snapped, ‘as I just told you and he is here to see to me, not that it’s any of your business.’

‘Seen as though it is my job to protect you I think you’ll find it is completely my business to know who you are spending you time with.’ Jasper growled.

‘Beck won’t hurt me,’ Eleanor replied icily, ‘I didn’t realise I needed your permission to talk to a friend.’ Without even realising Eleanor and Jasper had moved closer together, closing the space between them so that they were now mere inches apart, staring furiously at each other.

‘So he’s just a friend?’ Jasper asked bitterly, his voice laced with insinuation.

‘Maybe,’ she replied instantly, her eyes sparkling. Jasper knew she was goading him, trying to provoke a reaction and she might have gotten one if Ted hadn’t at that moment commanded that they all begin making their way outside.

With a dramatic flick of her hair Eleanor pranced off, grabbing hold of Beck’s arm so he could escort her outside, knowing Jasper had no choice but to simply follow behind.

A few hours later Jasper was ready for a lie down, his body aching from being so tense all day. He’d been relieved when the Queen had dragged Eleanor away to talk some man she claimed was ‘very influential in the British press,’ simply because it meant she had been separated from Beck.

He didn’t like Beck. Not just because Eleanor clearly adored him, but because for some reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint Jasper thought he looked shifty - like he had a secret. Out of curiosity he had requested extra information from Ted, but what he had informed him through his earpiece had shocked him.

‘It’s Jasper, right?’ Jasper didn’t hear Beck approaching him from behind and he knew he needed to focus. Turning to face him Jasper nodded, keeping his face indifferent.

‘So what’s the deal between you and Eleanor?’ Beck asked curiously.

‘I don’t think that has anything to do with you.’ Jasper replied firmly, trying to stay calm. Turning away from him he told Beck, ‘I’m trying to work here, so if you’ll excuse me.’

Scoffing, Beck ignored Jasper’s request to be left alone, ‘clearly you like her more than you should do as her bodyguard.’

Jasper felt his temper flare to life at Beck’s words, ‘and clearly you like her more than you should do considering you’re married.’ Jasper felt a rush of triumph as he watched Beck struggle for words and he was extremely glad that he had requested extra information about him from Ted. Seeing Beck flustered he muttered, ‘I’m Eleanor’s bodyguard, you didn’t think you could keep a secret from me did you?’

‘You don’t know my situation,’ Beck spat back, advancing on Jasper.

‘Just as you don’t know mine,’ Jasper responded immediately, keeping his stance professional and serious.

‘One thing I do know is that Eleanor cares for me, clearly she doesn’t care for you,’ Beck seethed.

Clenching and unclenching his fists Jasper closed his eyes to block out Beck’s cocky face. However, as he focussed on trying to calm down he realised that Beck was probably right and with that realisation all the anger drained out of him. Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath Jasper felt a hard nudge to his side. Eyes flying open, Jasper was surprised to see Eleanor had returned and had forced herself between the two men.

‘What the hell is going on?’ she demanded, staring ferociously at Jasper.

‘I think Jasper was just about to hit me,’ Beck replied. To his annoyance this piece of news only increased the fury etched across Eleanor’s face.

‘Actually, I was just about to tell him that maybe he’s right,’ Jasper muttered. ‘She cares for you but you definitely don’t deserve her.’ With that Jasper walked away quietly and for a moment Eleanor could only stare at his retreating back.

‘He has a bit of a temper doesn’t he? At least now he has gone back to his place as a member of security.’ Beck drawled, reaching out to wrap a hand around Eleanor’s waist.

Recoiling at his touch, Eleanor pushed his hand away. ‘Don’t Beck. I heard the conversation; I know you were provoking him. I think you should leave.’ Before Beck had a chance to reply Eleanor had walked away, moving to stand before Jasper who was now stood with his hands behind his back by entrance to the grand marquee.

Tilting her head up she moved towards him to whisper in his ear, ‘jealous Jasper?’

Catching the mischievous glint in her eye Jasper smirked, ‘he’s not worth jealousy. We both know I’m ten times the man he is.’

‘A little over confident aren’t you?’ she replied, placing a hand on his chest.

‘Maybe, but you’re the one who has just come to me,’ he drawled with a wink, ‘that tells me all I need to know. I may have doubted myself a moment ago but now I’m sure you prefer me.’

Rolling her eyes Eleanor scoffed at his arrogance but before she could respond Jasper had reached down to whisper in her ear, ‘you’re mine, remember?’

The feel of Jasper’s breath on her neck made her shiver with desire and she couldn’t resist him. After over a week of dancing around each other with barely a touch, Eleanor felt her longing over power her. Reaching for his hand she simply replied with, ‘Come with me bodyguard.’ As she led him through the palace and into her bedroom she knew there would never be any competition for her interest when Jasper was in the running. But it was fun to see him overcome with jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
